


Esa fórmula...

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: Minos y Rhadamanthys, dos caras de la misma moneda. A veces, bajo raras circunstancias, logra conjugarse una rara fórmula entre ambos Jueces...
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 3





	Esa fórmula...

**Author's Note:**

> Este 2020 he decidido organizar una dinámica por Twitter para festejar el cumpleaños de Rhadamanthys. Durante 5 días habrá una encuesta en Twitter y al final del día escribiré un drabble de la pareja ganadora.
> 
> Este lunes, el público votó: Minos x Rhadamanthys
> 
> ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

**Esa fórmula...**

El momento que definió a los tres como los guardianes del Inframundo, los Jueces del Dios Hades, había acontecido muchos siglos atrás, luego de que los tres hermanos gobernaran las tierras helenas antiguas con firmeza y sabiduría. Incontables ocasiones habían reencarnado desde entonces.

Minos y Rhadamanthys. Dos caras de la misma moneda. Por muchas razones el antiguo pueblo cretense los eligió en diferentes momentos como sus monarcas. Aiacos armonizaba al dúo neutralizándolo de cierta manera con una personalidad independiente y más sensata.

Minos, el líder natural y poderoso, encarnando el fuego mismo de la vida. Apasionado, valiente e instintivo. Dominante y a veces cruel. Rhadamanthys, estratega, pero ejecutor. Prefería sopesar más las opciones para atestar personalmente el ataque más efectivo y despiadado. De intuición infalible y lealtad abrumadora. Nunca abandonaba el campo de batalla.

En algunas encarnaciones, ambos se repelían con tal fuerza preferían ignorarse; sin embargo, en escasas ocasiones, la época y las circunstancias completaban una fórmula impredecible para que esta aversión se transformara en sencilla y fatal atracción…

La era del siglo XX era una de esas raras y afortunadas circunstancias para Rhadamanthys y Minos…

Sus caminos se cruzaron antes de que la torre Masei despertara y con ello sus poderes y memorias de vidas pasadas. Después de todo, el hilo del destino tejido por los Dioses Olímpicos es infalible.

Rhadamanthys estaba a días de alcanzar 21 años de vida, la adultez oficial para los parámetros anglosajones. Aunque la mayoría de sus familiares y amigos opinaba que el rubio había nacido con el humor de un hombre conservador de 70 años. Para festejar su aniversario, Rhadamanthys y sus amigos se reunieron en un pub local de _Newcastle_ , Inglaterra.

La bebida no paró de correr entre los presentes a galones y pasada la medianoche, el rubio salió a tomar algo de aire, pues la espuma la cerveza se la había subido de más a la cabeza. Mientras el joven hombre de pobladas cejas se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al frente, un joven nórdico de su misma edad se le cruzó en la mirada.

Minos vestía ligero. Pantalones y una camisa de manga larga. Botines sencillos de cuero. Su abundante y majestuosa melena plateada era lo único que parecía tibio en su apariencia. Los ojos ámbar de Rhadamanthys lo miraron fijamente con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, como siempre hacía cuando algo o alguien robaba su atención de manera especial.

El nórdico sonrió de lado, percibiendo fácilmente la mirada inquisidora del inglés y se acercó a él con desenfado. Le miró coquetamente. Rhadamanthys parpadeó sorprendido, pues las personas solían rehuir incómodos de su penetrante mirada.

El tiempo se congeló para ellos en esos momentos y sus corazones latieron inquietos. Rhadamanthys se sentía un idiota insensato al experimentar un cosquilleo absurdo y excitante por todo su cuerpo sólo por mirar a aquel individuo.

Cuando Minos le guiñó un ojo galantemente y le invitó a seguirlo al callejón detrás del pub, el inglés carraspeó y apretó los puños contrariado, pero al cabo de dos minutos siguió al encantador desconocido.

En la intimidad de aquel rincón oscuro lleno de barriles de cerveza vacíos y cajas de basura, Minos regaló a Rhadamanthys una sesión de apasionados besos, manoseos y delirantes momentos de masturbación mutua.

Momentos después, cuando el rubio regresó al interior del pub, pese a que el relajante éxtasis corría a galope por sus venas, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado por caer en el embrujo de semejante acto desvergonzado con un completo desconocido.

Un par de años más tarde, cuando los Tres Jueces del siglo XX se reunieron en _Giudecca_ por primera vez, envestidos con sus poderosas y espectrales sapuris, Minos volvió a sonreírle coquetamente y, como si leyera su mente, sus primeras palabras oficiales de Juez a Juez hacia el portador de Wyvern fueron:

**“** Tu perfecta consciencia al fin puede descansar, Rhadamanthys, pues resulta que yo no era un desconocido aquella picante noche en _Newcastle_ **”**

El rubio se mordió los labios, furioso, hasta sangrar. Minos no dejó de emitir una risita altanera y Aiacos se hundió de hombros figurándose qué clase de encuentro había ocurrido entre sus compañeros de armas.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por participar y por leer.
> 
> ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños, Rhadamantys!
> 
> Mi Twitter: @Athena_Selas


End file.
